summerlands6thfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
Series overview | [[#Season Two: 1999–2000|Season 2]] | [[#Season Three: 2000–2001|Season 3]] |- | height="26" bgcolor= #0033FF "| | [[#Season Four: 2001–2002|Season 4]] | height="26" bgcolor= #CC0000 "| | [[#Season Five: 2002–2003|Season 5]] | [[#Season Six: 2003–2004|Season 6]] | [[#Season Seven: 2004–2005|Season 7]] | [[#Season Eight: 2005–2006|Season 8]] |[[#Season Nine: 2006–2007|Season 9]] |[[#Season Ten: 2007–2008|Season 10]] | 2007 - 2008 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: # "| |[[#Season Eleven: 2008–2009|Season 11]] | 2008 - 2009 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: # "| |[[#Season Twelve: 2009–2010|Season 12]] | 2009 - 2010 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: # "| |[[#Season Thirteen: 2010–2011|Season 13]] | 2010 - 2011 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: # "| |[[#Season Fourteen: 2011–2012|Season 14]] |2011 - 2012 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: # "| |[[#Season Fifteen: 2012–2013 |Season 15]] |2012 - 2013 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: # "| |[[#Season Sixteen: 2013–2014|Season 16]] |2013 - 2014 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: # "| |[[#Season Seventeen: 2014–2015|Season 17]] |2014 - 2015 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: # "| |[[#Season Eighteen: 2015–2016|Season 18]] |2015 - 2016 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: # "| |[[#Season Nineteen: 2016–2017|Season 19]] |2016 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: # "| |[[#Season Twenty: 2017–2018|Season 20]] |2017 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #36cbcc"| |[[#Season Twenty-One: 2018–2019|Season 21]] |2018 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #ffd556 "| |[[#Special Episodes|Special episodes]] |1999 - ???? | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #d6d75e "| | [[#Short Episodes|Short episodes]] |1998 - ???? | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #605ed7 "| |[[#The Films|Films]] |2009 - ???? | | |} Episodes In the following table, "№" refers to the episode's number within the entire series, whereas "#" indicates the episode's number within that particular season. "U.S. viewers (million)" refers to the number of Americans who viewed the episode on the night of broadcast. Episodes are listed by the order in which they aired, and may not necessarily correspond to their production codes. ‡ denotes an hour-long episode. Season 1: 1999 Season Two: 1999–2000 When Season 2 was made, [[Matt Hill]], [[Sam Vincent]] and [[Lukester Farrell]] voices changed a bit. Season Three: 2000–2001 |} Season Four: 2001–2002 Season Five: 2002–2003 Season Six: 2003–2004 Season Seven: 2004–2005 Season Eight: 2005–2006 ● There will be 4 new characters in this season. Season Nine: 2006–2007 Season Ten: 2007–2008 Season Eleven: 2008–2009 * [[Danny Antonucci]] making a film ''[[The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: The Movie]]'' will release on September 19, 2009. |align="center"| 261 ||align="center"| 1109 |||| |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 262 ||align="center"| 1110 || || |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 263 ||align="center"| 1111 ||January 25, 2009 || |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 264 ||align="center"| 1112 ||February 1, 2009 || |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 265 ||align="center"| 1113 ||March 1, 2009 || |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 266 ||align="center"| 1114 ||March 8, 2009 || |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 267 ||align="center"| 1115 ||March 15, 2009 || |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 268 ||align="center"| 1116 ||March 22, 2009 || |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 269 ||align="center"| 1117 ||March 29, 2009 || |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 270 || align="center"| 1118 ||April 19, 2009 || |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 271 ||align="center"| 1119 ||May 3, 2009 || "Alienz" |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 272 ||align="center"| 1120 ||May 10, 2009 || "Back to the Past" |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 273 ||align="center"| 1121 ||May 31, 2009 || "Hurricane, Summerlands" |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| — ||align="center"| || || "[[The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: The Movie]]" |} Season Twelve: 2009–2010 '''NOTES''' '''Take Care Of Rolf's Farmyard''' Season Thirteen: 2010–2011 Season Fourteen: 2011–2012 } Season Fifteen: 2012–2013 Season Sixteen: 2013–2014 Season Seventeen: 2014–2015 Season Eighteen: 2015–2016 Season Nineteen: 2016–2017 Season Twenty: 2017–2018 Season Twenty-One: 2018–2019 ●The final series of the show. Special Episodes ● List of Episode Special. Short Episodes '''Short Episode''' # Pain, Pain, Go Away! The Films Unscheduled episodes =